CORE: Program Planning and Evaluation (PPE) PROJECT SUMMARY To ensure that we achieve our goals and vision, the DLDCC evaluated and then restructured our planning and evaluation processes in this last grant period, reorganized our EAC, created additional effective internal advisory committees and Associate Director (AD) positions, and established new venues for program review and evaluation. Using these approaches we spent more than a year comprehensively evaluating and critically reviewing all of our activities. This culminated in the development a new 5-year Strategic Plan completed in 2012, which is now being implemented and continuously evaluated for its success. We also have established ongoing process for regular evaluation and planning. Our planning and evaluation paralleled a similar process simultaneously occurring as BCM developed its overall Strategic Plan. This provided the unique opportunity to coordinate and align our priorities. Dr. Osborne in his role as Director establishes the Mission, Vision, and Goals of the DLDCC. This process is aided by input from David Poplack, Deputy Director, and from other senior Cancer Center leaders, a variety of internal committees, an External Advisory Committee of experts from various scientific disciplines who have substantial administrative and leadership experience, and information evolving from various other Cancer Center activities such as Programmatic and Center-wide retreats, meetings with hospital leaders, and annual meetings nationally with other Cancer Center leaders.